The Forgotten Prophecy
by Captain Clutch
Summary: Shortly after a prophecy was made predicting Harry Potter’s triumph over the Dark Lord a second prophecy was made foretelling a boy who would grow to lead an army against the most terrifying force the wizarding world has ever know. This is his story…


**A/N: **I've had the idea for this story for a long time, but haven't gotten around to writing it. I decided to create a main character to get the story where I wanted it to go. All the rest of the main characters will be from the Harry Potter universe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in the story, but play supporting roles as I wanted to use focus on different characters.

**Summary: **An American wizard, Mike Wolf, must lead an army of students on a mission to rid the world of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters clearing a path for Harry Potter to fulfill his destiny.

Shortly after a prophecy was made predicting Harry Potter's triumph over the Dark Lord a second prophecy was made foretelling a boy who would grow to lead an army against the most terrifying force the wizarding world has ever know. This is his story…

**The Forgotten Prophecy**

**Chapter 1: Score Two for the Seer**

Augustus Rockwood cowered under the glare of Lord Voldemort as he repeated the news he heard while working at the Ministry.

"It's true My Lord. I overheard officials from the American Ministry talk about it. The Wolf's have perfected both potions."

"This is excellent news. Get a team together to go and retrieve them for me and then I'll finish the Potter's and not even Dumbledore will be able to stop me!"

Rockwood slowly rose and headed to the door thankful to avoid punishment. He would retrieve the Potions and forever live in the Dark Lords good graces.

**********

Steven Wolf and his wife Mary White come from two of the most wealthy and prominent American wizarding families dating back to the early 1500's. They had both become famous in all corners of the wizarding world for their work as Potions Masters. Together they developed cures for diseases including a common strain ofDragon Pox and Spattergroit. Unfortunately the one disease they couldn't cure in time changed their lives forever.

Two years ago a mutant strain of Dragon Pox from the Far East spread across America. Thousands died almost immediately. Before the Wolf's could develop a cure all of their family members had died. The Wolf's worked night and day to find a cure in their memory. After accepting the gratitude of the entire wizarding world, the pain of their immense loss drove them into a spiraling depression until the day Mary found out she was pregnant with their first child. The Wolf's ended their life of seclusion and returned to the public eye.

**********

Shortly after their reemergence, the Wolf's attended a meeting in the Congressional Hall of Magic with the President of Magic, President Glen Ford.

"Steve. Mary. I have a job for you that is a matter of national security. As you know, across the pond, the Dark Wizard know as Voldemort has been growing more powerful by the day. I'm not sure how much longer my counterpart can keep control."

"What job do you require of us" Steve asked as his stomach turned as the thought of having his child born into a world at war.

"As it stands now I don't know if our forces are powerful enough to hold off an invasion if Voldemort takes control of Britain. I need you to develop potion that we can give to our soldiers to make them stronger and better able to learn spells and decipher information."

Steve and Mary stood in stunned silence glaring at the President.

"You want us to create supersoldiers?" Mary asked in a whisper.

"No not at all. We need to be able to control them. I want soldiers that will have a better chance against Dark Forces. I want soldiers that are harder to stun. Soldiers that have more stamina. Soldiers that can learn more quickly and retain more knowledge." The President replied hastily.

With that, Steven and Mary Wolf set out to create the Hercules and Socrates Potions.

**********

Mike Wolf was born on April 15th which upset Steven since he couldn't despise Tax Day in the United States anymore. Mike was a very quite baby who rarely cried. Instead he seemed to spend his days observing the activities that were going on around him. His favorite thing to do was sit in a baby seat in his parents Potions Lab and watch then work. It was in this room on the cold night of October 29th that the direction of his life changed forever.

*********

Augustus Rockwood, Walden McNair, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange crept towards the large mansion that sat on a hill overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The eight guards who had surrounded the building now lay dead with blank expressions on their face and not a mark on their body, each hit with the killing curse.

"Rockwood and McNair go around back. Bellatrix you're with me. Rosier, keep watch of the escape route." Malfoy hissed.

"Once Bella and I have the potions, Rosier will activate the Portkey. Anybody not here will be left behind. Leave nobody alive." A sadistic smile crossed Malfoy's lips as he thought about his last statement. This night will be those Blood Traitors last he thought as he entered the front foyer.

**********

The apparition wards blared with activity as an unknown person or persons entered the property. Steve and Mary had been expecting this since the President informed them of a spy found in the inner circle of the President.

Flashback:

"Steve please let me place the two of you in a safe house. We can use a Fidelus Charm. I will be personally volunteer to be your Secret Keeper." The President pleaded with them.

"We will not be scared from our home." Steve countered.

"We are well aware of the damage that this potion could do if it were to find its way into the hands of darkness and I assure you we will take precautions to make sure that doesn't happen. You may leave guards if you like but we will not leave."

Mary politely excused them and hurried her husband into an adjacent room.

"Steve are you sure this is wise. What about Mike? If anybody comes how can we protect him?"

"Don't worry my love I will think of something."

End Flashback

Steve and Mary were working in the lab when they heard the alarms and immediately started to follow the plan that they agreed on.

"Honey, I'll get rid of the potions and research you get Mike ready." Steve yelled over the alarm and he burned the pieces of parchment that contained their research for the now perfected Hercules and Socrates potions. As the pile of parchment turned into a pile of ash Steve dropped the vials of potion into a carefully contained magical fire which instantly destroyed them. In their place he substituted a Superman potion which gives a temporary power boost to the drinker and the Know-it-All potion which gave enabled the drinker to recall anything he/she had ever heard or read.

Hopefully this will fool these bastards for a little while Steve thought as he completed the switch and then turned his attention to Mary who was struggling with a now crying Mike.

"It's okay baby. Mommy will make sure you're ok. The bad noise will be over soon." Mary said trying in vain to calm her son. She began to cry as she looked at him hoping it wouldn't be the last time. Steve hurried to them with the pacifier portkey, invisibility cloak, and letter to Steve's lifelong friend and Mike's godfather Andy Morgan.

_Andy,_

_If you are reading this then it is as we feared. Word of our potions did indeed make it to Britain and they came for them. We cannot let them fall into the hands of monsters. We send Mike to you with the following requests:_

_Teach him the ways of the muggle and magical worlds_

_Train him in combat_

_When he is eleven make sure he enrolls in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Tell him everyday that we love him_

_I'm sorry that we will not get to know him, but we give our lives so that hopefully he will have a chance to live his. Make sure that he always remembers to walk on the side of light and that revenge is for the week._

_I know I will see both of you again,_

_Steven Wolf_

Mary wrapped Mike in the cloak and quickly poured the last two vials of potion into her sons mouth. She watched him swallow and then stared at his beautiful face for the last time as the tears flowed down her face.

"I'll always love you my boy. I know that you'll make me and your father proud. We will forever look over you."

With that she kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered, "Portus". Mike disappeared as the door burst open.

"Avada Kedava" screamed Lucius Malfoy. Mary Wolf hit the ground with a thud, the image of her precious son still flickering in her now vacant eyes.

"No" Steve screamed and fell to his knees crawling towards his fallen bride. Halfway to her he felt his world explode as the Crucatius Curse took effect.

"Now that I have your attention Mr. Wolf I assume you know why I'm here?"

Steve simply nodded as with all the strength he could muster spit at Lucius connecting with his face. A sense of satisfaction momentarily consumed him before his world was on fire again.

"Where are they?" Lucius asked again.

Steve simply nodded towards the case where he placed the face vials. Bella quickly skipped over and opened the case cautiously.

"They are both her Lucius." She sang gleefully "Can I finish the Blood Traitor now?"

"Very well Bella, but be quick."

With that he walked out the door. The sounds of bones breaking and screams accompanied him down the hall of the otherwise silent mansion. Shortly thereafter Bella joined him on the lawn with the other Death Eaters and took the portkey back to their master.

Mike Wolf lay broken and bloodied next to his wife. Bella took her time, but finally put him out of his misery. Around the time he took his last breath his only son arrived in the living room of his best friends house.

**********

Andy Morgan cried in agony as he saw the bodiless face of his godson suddenly appear in his living room. Tears fell from his eyes as he read the letter that confirmed his worse fears. His best friends have been murdered by cowards. He would follow their instructions to the letter. Mike Wolf would grow up to be intelligent and strong. As he held the now sleeping baby he made a promise,

"I will give you all the help you need to ensure that you grow up to make your parents proud."

**********

It was October 31st and Lord Voldemort decided the time was right to finish off the Potters. Bella strolled forward and handed her master two vials. After studying them intently, Voldemort pulled the corks and swallowed one and then the other. Instantly the sensation of strength and knowledge flowed thorough Voldemort just like Steve had planned.

"Tonight I ensure my immortality. After tonight there will nobody who can stand in my way!"

With that Voldemort took off towards Godric Hollow when his servant Peter Pettigrew informed him the Potters were hiding out. Voldemort entered the house and after a short duel killed James Potter. He crept up the stairs and walked into the first door on the right. He pleaded with Lily Potter to move so he could finish Harry. She wouldn't and she died.

"Severus really wanted to have you. Oh well he can always find another muggle to be his pet" Voldemort thought as he stepped over her prone body and then with a flash of green he felt pain like he never imagined.

**********

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts as the world around him celebrated. Lord Voldemort had been defeated by little Harry Potter who had been placed with his relatives for safe keeping. Dumbledore couldn't help but think about all those who had been lost including the fine American Potion Makers Steve and Mary Wolf. He never met them, but their reputations as fine people as well as their successes had reached him and impressed him. As he was drawn deeper into his thoughts the sound of the door brought him back to reality. Sybil Trealawny strolled towards him. After her prophecy about the Potters he offered her refuge as the new Divination teacher, but couldn't fathom what she could need at this hour.

"What can I do for you Sybill" He asked calmly

Her eyes glossed over and her voice grew deep as she said,

"_Born in the middle of the fourth month the one with the power to clear the way for the chosen one was born. Born to foreign parents he has powers the Dark Lord craves. Only when his mission is complete can light overcome darkness. He who has the power to clear the way for the chosen one was born in the middle of the fourth month."_

With that Sybil snapped back to life.

"Did you need something professor?" She asked.

"No Sybil you may go."

"Score two for the seer" he chuckled to himself as she walked out the door.

**A/N: **This chapter was just to give some background and set up the future chapters. The main part of the story will begin after fourth year when Voldemort returns, but before that I'm going to have a couple of chapters showing the formation of relationships at Hogwarts and what Mike was doing while Harry was on his adventures which will be true to the books.

**Next Chapter:** After the death of his godfather Mike takes his first steps towards destiny at Hogwarts


End file.
